


Will You? May I?

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: Before they embark on their first time making love, there's something Aziraphale wants to know.





	Will You? May I?

“May I?” Crowley asks, fingertips dancing over the skin of Aziraphale’s neck beneath his ear, lips hovering so close to Aziraphale’s mouth that all thought of logic and reason and consequence fly out the window.

“You may,” Aziraphale says, though he’s the one who completes the journey from Crowley’s mouth to his, and Crowley laughs.

“Will you?” Aziraphale asks, taking Crowley’s hand and bringing it to the top button of his shirt, nervous fingers worrying the fabric, asking for what he wants without words, hoping Crowley understands.

“I will,” Crowley says, carefully undoing the buttons, chewing his lower lip with a first ever shy grin on his face.

“May I?” Crowley asks, holding the edges of Aziraphale’s shirt open at the shoulders, ready to slide them down his arms at the angel’s say so. This one takes a little longer, apprehension clouding Aziraphale’s eyes, too many thoughts rooting through his head.

Too many memories of backhanded compliments and cruel taunts, tossed at him by those who should know better, should _be_ better.

But none of those taunts were Crowley’s. Crowley has never insulted Aziraphale’s looks in any way. So who would Aziraphale be punishing by saying no? Certainly not the angels who had been mean to him. In fact, they’d win if Aziraphale turned Crowley down. For that reason, along with many others, Aziraphale says, “You may.”

Perfection is subjective in the long run. Aziraphale has no doubt whatsoever that this moment will be that and more, as will every moment of intimacy after it. They’ve waited a long time for this. Aziraphale has wanted this, even if he didn’t have the words to express it for over 6000 years. But he’s an old silly – an old-fashioned old silly. Things that shouldn’t be important are still engrained in his psyche as necessary. But it’s not just that, because he refuses to let outdated rules and rhetoric define him, control him.

As much as he wants to make love to Crowley, he wants this more. In fact, he would take this above everything else with nothing else supplied.

So before this moment comes, before this act is complete, before it even starts, Aziraphale takes Crowley’s left hand in his and puts it over his heart. Crowley watches, mystified, as Aziraphale removes the gold ring from his pinkie and places it at the tip of Crowley’s ring finger. With an unspoken miracle, it widens to fit. Crowley feels Aziraphale swallow hard beneath the palm of his hand, the angel’s heartbeat thrumming fast, mirroring his own. “Will you?” Aziraphale asks, staring confidently into Crowley’s eyes even though his voice trembles.

With fear that Crowley will say no.

That he’ll turn away, get up and leave.

Because he doesn’t feel quite the same.

But Crowley moves his hand forward, sliding Aziraphale’s ring onto his finger, then curls his fingers into a fist, holding onto it tight. He’s waited an eternity for that question and for a ring on his finger.

He’s not giving it up without a fight.

Aziraphale smiles.

Crowley smirks in triumph.

“I will.”


End file.
